


Found Boys

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: E dentro de algum tempo, eles seriam Os Marotos, o melhor e mais popular grupo de Hogwarts, adolescentes poderosos, que compartilhavam segredos e ambições. Mas com 11 anos eles eram só um grupo de amigos em uma aventura, gratos por terem encontrado uns aos outros.
[Primeiro ano dos Marotos | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Eles não me pertencem, créditos a Jô. Mas a Elizabeth Rosier sim, personagem conjunta de outra fic entre amigos, que só fez uma aparição aqui.   
> — Capa feita pela Loh, amor da minha vida *-*

 

Mais cedo naquele dia eles haviam descoberto onde ficava a cozinha. James sabia por cima sua localização, mas foi preciso muita conversa jogada fora e um charme infantil com alguns alunos mais velhos para descobrirem como entrar. Os alunos mais velhos, especialmente as garotas, gostavam de James e Sirius, mais de James, embora Sirius fosse excepcionalmente galante para um garoto de 11 anos. Eles conversam, ou tentavam, como se tivessem a mesma idade que eles. Sabiam de tudo, e tinham sempre um gracejo para oferecer. A dupla era cativante.

Como não podia deixar de ser, assim que descobriram foram correndo contar para os outros dois amigos, e puxá-los para junto da nova aventura.

E aquele era com certeza um quarteto interessante. Na ponta, sempre guiando os amigos, muitas vezes com a capa de invisibilidade estava James Potter, o garoto magricela, óculos quadrados e cabelos impossivelmente desarrumados. Logo atrás, a um passo de distância vinha Sirius Black, o menino bonito com sorriso fácil, que todos pareciam manter o pé atrás por causa do sobrenome. Depois vinha Remus, meio franzino, permanentemente doente, todo arrumadinho como se não pertencesse àquele grupo de arruaceiros. Os olhos brilhantes, empolgado com a próxima aventura. Por último, era Peter. Gordinho, risonho, sempre meio sujo e disposto a agradar.

— É só fazer cócegas na pêra? — perguntou Peter, de olho no fim do corredor, pro caso de algum professor aparecer.

— Foi o que a Rosier disse. — respondeu James. — Abaixo do salão principal, encontre o quadro de frutas e faça cócegas na pêra. Alguém tem uma pena?

— Eu tenho. — respondeu Remus revirando a mochila. — Eu não entendo como vocês conseguem essas coisas.

— Charme, meu amigo. — brincou Sirius encostados na parede. — Elizabeth disse para James e eu procurarmos ela quando crescermos, que ela nos dá um beijo. — os olhos do menino brilhavam de animação. Elizabeth Rosier era pelo menos cinco anos mais velha que eles, uma sonserina divertida e bonita, que achava os dois muito inteligentes.

— O James não vai poder aceitar. — riu Remus trocando um olhar com Sirius.

— Aham, a Evans não vai gostar nadinha disso.

Os três riram enquanto James emburrava a cara. Lily Evans era colega de sala deles, uma ruivinha inteligente, que vivia brigando com James. Ou ele que vivia enchendo a paciência da menina. Ninguém sabia, a inimizade começara no trem mesmo. Os amigos gostavam de zoar James por causa disso, com 11 anos, a ideia de garotas não os atraía muito. A não ser sextanistas bonitas. Elas atraiam todo mundo.

— Rá. Rá. — resmungou James, ainda fazendo cócegas no quadro.

— Rá, rá, rá, rá...

Os três pularam quando todas as frutas começaram a se mexer e a pêra riu descontroladamente.

Os amigos trocaram sorrisos idênticos de animação e entraram na cozinha.

**...**

— Minha mãe sempre disse — começou Peter com a boca cheia, afundado em tortas de chocolate e empadões que os meninos haviam recebido na cozinha, de elfos bem dispostos e alegres. — que eu ia gostar de Hogwarts. Boa comida, camas macias, sempre com alguma diversão.

— Sua mãe não podia estar mais certa, cara. — concordou Sirius, atacando seus doces. — Meus pais diziam que Hogwarts seria o lugar onde eu alcançaria glória e teria alguma disciplina. Bem o tipo deles. Mas minha prima Andy me disse uma vez que eu ia gostar daqui, porque teria liberdade e poderia ser quem eu quisesse. Gostei mais disso que da ideia da glória e tal.

Os garotos riram, cada um concentrado em seu monte de comida.

— Meu pai — começou Remus após uma pausa, perdido em pensamento. — dizia quando eu era pequeno, que não havia lugar melhor para se aprender, e tornar-se um bom bruxo.

Os três concordaram novamente, com a boca cheia. Mal havia se passado um semestre, e os quatro – inclusive Peter, com alguma dificuldade – haviam aprendido um caminhão de coisas, nas aulas, e provavelmente a maior parte fora delas, feitiços úteis quando se gostava de brincadeiras e explorar locais.

— Quando eu estava na estação de trem — disse James, limpando as mãos com a varinha, dando fim a refeição fora de hora. O semblante meio concentrado. — meus pais me disseram para fazer amigos. Que os amigos que eu encontrasse aqui, seriam os amigos que eu levaria para o resto da vida. — sorriu ainda com os olhos baixos, erguendo-os para encontrar outros três pares, cada um emocionado a sua maneira por ser acolhido, emocionados como crianças sofridas de 11 anos podiam estar.

— Eu espero profundamente que ele esteja certo.

Os quatro trocaram sorrisos entre si e não disseram mais nada. Não precisavam dizer. Cada um havia sido encontrado a sua maneira, a deriva. O menino mimado, com tendências egocêntricas e idiotas, que precisava de algo bom em que se sustentar. O garoto maltratado, distante daqueles que lhe pareciam semelhantes, com um nome que lhe precedia. O menino desajustado, fadado a viver na sombra e não ter nenhum grande acontecimento em sua vida, a não superar as expectativas, não se achar inteligente, ou legal. E o garoto doente, com uma maldição nas costas e vários segredos pelo caminho, que por tempos tivera a certeza que nenhuma amizade, aventuras, e diversão seria possível em sua vida.

Eles finalmente, haviam encontrado a felicidade um no outro. Haviam se encontrado.


End file.
